Blood, Budder and Tears: A Skylox Vampire Story
by ShadowOfTheStream
Summary: When the world of Craftia is plagued by Vampires, Sky and his small rebel group must fight to survive. But when tragedy strikes, who will be affected the most? (Pairings: Skylox, Relby, Jinmau, Merome, SkyMU,)
1. Chapter 1: The Tragedy

"Ok guys, time to go!" Jin yelled at his companions "Time to save Sky!"

Ty appeared at the stairs, having been ready for hours, and ran down quickly to Jins side. It was 3 days since their leader, Sky, had been kidnapped by the vampires. The group had originally believed that Sky had been killed but had found out that he was instead being held hostage so that the vampires could acquire information about the rebel group. The group was made up of Sky, Jin, Ty, Tyler(Brotato), Barney, Ross, Shelby and Quentin, and was fighting against the vampire invasion of the world of Craftia.

"You're eager Ty." Remarked Jin "Yeah, well we don't want the vamps to find out where we are." Ty shrugged. This was not the real reason Ty was eager however; in fact, he was determined to save Sky whatever the cost. You see, Ty had been crushing on Sky for the longest time, and was desperate to see him again. He loved Skys personality, his humour, his style and his appearance. But he was sad having not seen Sky for days and couldn't wait to see his smile, his eyes, him.

"Ross get your butt out here now!" Yelled Shelby "We need to go!"

Once Ross had finally appeared, the group set off into the night, all knowing deep inside them that this battle would only end in tragedy.

Skys POV:

3 days. I have been stuck in this hell hole of a prison for 3 whole days. I was taken by the vampire leader and they have been torturing me, trying to find out information. I will never tell though; I will never let slip secrets about my companions. The bed I am laying on is covered in blood from the bites I have on my wrists. I am lucky I have not been killed or, even worse, turned. Suddenly I hear a crash from outside my locked cell. The door bangs open and I see a most jubilant sight in front of me. Ty, wielding a sword and a bow in tow; battling with 2 vampires, Barney swinging over his shoulder.

"Sky! Get out of there!" Ty yelled, shoving the vamps out of the way. He grabbed my arm and thrust me into Barney. "Come on!" Barney yelled, dragging me out of the prison. We ran into the outskirts, followed by most of the group. "Ok." Panted Tyler "Operation save Sky was a success!"

I looked around the cheering group, but I noticed the absence of a particular face.

"W-where's Ty?" I said worriedly

Everyone looked round and realisation dawned on each face in turn. "He's still in there!" I yelled, mortified.

"Not quite…" trembled Ross. I turned into the direction he was facing and my heart plummeted. I saw Ty being held up by the largest vampire, whose teeth were closing around Tys neck.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed, as the vampires' fangs became visible. Ty let out a scream of pure agony and I ran forward, but Quentin pulled me back. As I struggled against his arms, my vision started to black out. All I could see was Ty, blood running down his bitten neck, slackening under the vamps' grip and still wailing in anguish. I yelled again, heartbroken, as Quentin dragged me away saying "We can't stay Sky- "

"We have to save him!" I howled, tears leaking from my eyes.

"We can't, it's too late!" Tyler shook his head mournfully. The group dragged me away as I screamed and yelled, sobbing into Jins shoulder. As we left the clearing, Ty lifted his slack head with what looked like his last remaining energy, and met my gaze. He then mouthed four words which I thought would never leave his lips. 'Sky, I love you.'


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermarth

**Hey! Shadow here! Here is the second part of my Skylox vampire fanfic, WARNING: Contains Relby! (RossXShelby, sorry guys, it had to be done!)**

The next day, Sky woke up having spent most of the night mourning. his dreams had been plagued by the events of yesterday; Tys agonising screams, his pale skin soaked in blood, his dead, slack body.

"Sky." Ross entered the room, looking caring "Are you ok?"

Sky sighed "Not really" he said, looking down at his feet. Ross came over and hugged Sky, "I don't blame you for feeling so sad, but I don't think Ty would want you to blame yourself for this…"

"I don't know what he would want though, do I?" Cried Sky "Because he was killed trying to save me, Me, Ross, ME. And cos of me, Ty is either dead or running around as a fricking Vampire!" He breathed. "Sorry" he apologised, "I am just so angry!"

"It's okay" said Ross "C'mon, you need to eat something, it's past midday."

Sky made his way downstairs with Ross, all the others met them, and patted him on the back sympathetically. "Jin," Sky asked, ignoring the others, "What is the probability that Ty turned into a vampire?"

The whole room fell silent as Jin gulped worriedly. "Erm…"

"Just tell me Jin." Sky said, sensing the sorrow in Jins voice.

"There is only a 50% chance that he would turn…"

"Well that's ok!" Sky said nervously

"Yes but if you don't die, there is only a 30% chance that you will be strong enough to remain good. There is a 70% chance that Ty could become a murderous vampire, even if he does survive."

Sky fell into a chair, his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Sky," said Jin "But I don't think Ty's coming back."

Ross' POV:

Jins revelation hit Sky hard, he burst into tears and spent the rest of the day again mourning. He didn't eat and refused to come out of Tys room. I got really worried about him and tried to persuade him to come out. He refused. That evening, I was sitting at the kitchen table when Shelby walked in, and sat down next to me. "Hi Megan." I said, quoting a joke that me and Sky often used to tease her. She smiled weakly. "You know," she pondered "Ty told Sky that he loved him just before he died."

"What!?" I asked "Did he really?"

"Yeah," She replied, seemingly staring into space. "So sad, you only tell them that you love them just before they die…"

I looked at her, shocked, "Shelby, what are you saying?"

"Ross, I know it's a horrible time to say it but…"

I stood up and put my arms round her neck, laying my hands on her shoulders, I looked into her eyes. "I don't want what happened to them to happen to us. "she said "And Ross, I lov- "

Then I woke up, my head resting on the table, and straightened up, I saw that the door was open, I walked over, confused, and shut it. I sighed as I went to bed, wishing that my dreams could become a reality.


	3. Chapter 3: The Return

**Hey! Shadow here! Here is the third part! WARNING: Contains heartbreak and a** _ **leetle**_ **bit of swearing!**

Skys POV:

That night, I decided to go outside to get some fresh air. I knew the danger that was out there, but I did not care. To be fair, there was not much more to live for now Ty was dead. The thought of Ty brought tears to my eyes and I crossed my arms and placed them against a tree. I put my head on my hands and started to sob.

Suddenly, I heard a thump from behind me. I turned around and my jaw dropped. It was Ty. But… It didn't look like Ty. He still had his emo-style hair and his headphones, but his skin was paler, his eyes were darker and deeper and his smile seemed… different. He was dressed in a tight black t-shirt, ripped jeans, and a leather jacket. He had a silver chain hanging from his neck and his teeth were unnaturally sharp.

He stepped forward, pressing me into the tree. A sweet smell radiated from him and the moon reflected onto his pale skin, making it look as though he was shimmering. Ty smiled seductively and whispered into my ear with a deep, tantalising voice. "You miss me?"

I backed away around the tree, staring at Ty in horror, but still, I was drawn to his touch. His body gave out a personification of sexy so much that it almost hurt my heart. "What's the matter Sky? Don't you recognise me?" Ty said with the same seduction as before.

I backed away again. As Jin had said, there was only a 30% chance that he was actually still… Ty. I stared at his lips, imagining them crushed to mine… _Wait, no. I can't have feelings for… for- a Vampire!_

As I tried to push away, Ty advanced and backed me into the next tree. He pressed my arms against the tree and again put his mouth close to my ear. "Sky…"

"Get away from me!" I shoved Ty away and turned to face him, my fists clenched.

"But it's me… Ty" Ty crept closer

"No…" I said, my eyes tearing up " _You_ are not Ty."

Then I turned and walked away.

I stumbled back into the cabin, and was met by Quentin. He must have heard my yell and had come to investigate.

"Sky?" he asked, seeing my look of utter defeat "What happened?"

I walked over to the table and sat down. "I- I saw Ty…" I trembled.

"Wait what?" Quentin demanded, coming and sitting down next to me "Ty's alive?"

"Yes" I said "But he's not the same, he's changed…"

"In what way?" Quentin inquired. "Everything" I said, "His clothes, his eyes, his voice. But he's hot Quentin, I know it sounds stupid but he looks so fucking hot!" I breathed slowly as Quentin looked comfortingly at me. "He's just not Ty any more."

Quentin laid his hand on my arm and gripped it, smiling in understanding. I looked gratefully at him but felt guilt twinge in my mind. I had been this shivering wreck for days now, and it wasn't fair on the others. They needed a leader, and I hadn't been that man. So I decided, I needed to forget about Ty.

Tys POV:

As Sky walked away, I felt my heart sink into my stomach. Not only had that… that creature taken my mortality, my clothes, my personality and my life; but now, my love.

I will never forgive him, the vampire who bit me, he has stolen everything I hold dear. The only memories I have from before I was bitten is Sky. All I know is that I love him and I would do anything for him.

That vamp, would die. But first, I need to get my love back.


	4. Chapter 4: Losing Control

**Fourth Chapter! Yay! I really need to finish the rest though! Enjoy!**

Tys POV:

The next day, I slept. The sun made my skin feel dry so I took shelter under a large tree. I tossed as I slept, my dreams afflicted with mashed-up memories and screams that I did not recognise. I awoke, finally, as the sun was setting. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and looked over at the rebel house. I was surprised to see that Tyler was leaning against the wall, scanning the surroundings with his brown eyes. I hid behind the tree, and observed his appearance. It was nothing remarkable, but his smell... he smelt of Sky. My senses went into overdrive as the fragrance travelled up my body. 'How did Tyler get that scent…' my brain asked, but my body wasn't listening. I crept forward to the next tree, savouring Tylers familiar aroma as I looked him up and down. I edged around his field of vision and snuck to the back of the hut. I silently jumped onto the hut and stole across the roof until I was directly above Tyler. I stood up, my figure illuminated in the darkness, and backflipped off of the front, landing squarely in front of Tyler. He started, his deep eyes blinking in confusion.

"Ty?" He asked, sounding panicky.

"Yes Tyler…" I said seductively, stalking closer to Tyler. "It's me."

I pushed Tyler up against the wall of the cabin, and drove my lips into his. He wrestled with my arms, trying to push me away, but my new found strength stopped him. I kissed a trail down his jaw to his neck as he continued to tussle with me, and I put my hand up to his mouth to stop any noise leaving his lips. His breath began to be drawn harshly and he started to tremble. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and removed my hand from his mouth.

"Ty… Please…" Tyler moaned fearfully, tears forming on his pale cheeks. I walked round the side of him and breathed on the back of his neck. I saw the prickles pop up all over his skin and his breathing rapidly increase speed. I put my head close to the back of his neck and he suddenly froze, his arms becoming slack and his hands seeming numb. I opened my mouth and let my fangs surface, slowly tipping Tylers head back to leave his neck exposed. As I moved my fangs towards the veins in his neck, he let out a pitiful whimper, and I finally came to my senses. I backed away in horror, seeing the small balls of blood forming on Tylers neck.

"Tyler?" I asked uncertainly, seeing that he still wasn't moving. As I approached closer, Tyler collapsed, his body crumpling into a heap on the ground.

"Tyler!" I yelled, running over and lifting Tylers head off the dirt. I felt his face, it was cold as ice; so I re-buttoned his shirt and wrapped my own jacket round his shoulders.

"Tyler… Please wake up!" I shook him delicately "Tyler!" I felt his chest, and realised that his heart was almost beating out of it, and he still had prickles running up his spine. I tried to warm up Tylers skin with my body, and eventually he opened his eyes. The second he saw me, Tyler jumped and quickly crawled away backwards, his hands beginning to stain green on the wet grass.

"I'm so sorry!" I wept, tears falling thick and fast down my cheeks. I felt something move past my ear and looked up to see Tyler reaching out to put his hand on my shoulder, tentative but caring.

"I'm sorry" I said again, sidling up to him and resting my head on his shoulder, "I don't know what's happening."

"It's your lust" Tyler explained "Jin told me, even if a vampire is strong enough to keep their same emotions, they still would have desires to drink blood, and to harm people. That's what makes them so dangerous."

"We thought you were bad though," He continued "I was out here to prevent you from coming in and hurting the others."

I looked into Tylers deep eyes and asked the question that had been swimming in the back of my mind.

"Tyler, how did I get this way, how was I turned?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, looking surprised

"No" I said, "I remember lots, I know who you are, I know how the vampires came to be. I just can't remember how I got like this."

Tyler sighed and sat down next to me. "Do you really want to know?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 5:Tys Decision

**Hey! Shadow here! 5** **th** **Chapter and there** _ **may**_ **be a bit of chemistry, maybe, maybe not…. Enjoy!**

 _Tys POV:_

After Tyler had explained exactly what had happened, I sat and pondered this information for a minute. He had told me that I had screamed in anguish as I was being bitten, that Sky had wanted to save me, although it was already too late. He told me that I had told Sky that I loved him just before I fainted. In my dream, I had heard agonising screams, were they my own?

"Thanks" I said, in a world of my own.

"What are you going to do now?" Tyler asked "Are you going to come in?"

"No" I said, looking at him with red eyes "I'm not welcome"

Tyler rested his hand on my arm and looked into my eyes with a disapproving look on his face. "You are welcome" he said, "You are welcome to me, and you nearly killed me!"

 _Tylers POV:_

"And that's what scares me…" Ty breathed slowly "What if it happens again? To Sky…" He pondered this for a second, his face falling from its original forced smile. I grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the entrance of the base.

"Tyler!" He pulled away from me "I can't, I'm too dangerous!"

"We can help you!" I said "Come in!"

The pleading look on my face obviously got to him as he gave in. "Fine" He said, shaking his head "I will, but if I hurt anyone else, I'm leaving, got it?"

I nodded and led Ty once more towards the door. I opened it and thrust him into the house, then realising that it may not be a good idea to let Ty right inside straight away. "Erm… Stay down here whilst I tell the others that you are back" I told Ty.

As I walked up the stairs I was met by Sky. He had his hands on his hips and looked like an overprotective father as he glared at me.

"And where were you?" He asked annoyedly, when he noticed the jacket draped over my body. He walked backwards slowly. "It's not what you think-" Sky started to breathe faster as he scanned my appearance, from my pale skin to my bruised face, my shaking hands and finally to my red, raw neck.

He slowly put his hand up to my collar and felt the almost unnoticeable bite marks. "Ty…" He said, "He did this to you, didn't he?"

"It didn't happen like that…" I tried to explain, but Sky attempted to push past me towards the door.

"Where is he? He hurt you, I'm going to kill him!" Sky yelled, struggling against my weak arms.

"Err… Hi Sky." Ty said, stepping out of the shadows.

 _Skys POV:_

How dare he?! Just stroll in here after Tyler comes in looking like… like this. Oh, Notch, who am I kidding? I'm glad to see him OK? Glad to see him without that… that _evil_ look in his eyes as if he could kill me in seconds. The look of horrid lust on his face was replaced by his original selfless grin and his eyes twinkled with humor. But no- I had to stay mad at him, what he had done to Tyler was completely unforgivable, and I was not going to give him _any_ kind of lenience for that.

I shoved Tyler out of the way and approached Ty; he backed away, a scared look in his eyes and he started to tremble. "If you want me to leave I wi-"

He was cut off as I drew my fist back and punched him hard in the face. "Sky!" Tyler yelled from the staircase, "Sky, leave him alone!" I ignored him and threw another punch at Tys face, causing the skin to redden slowly.

"Why. Did. You. Hurt. Tyler?!" I grunted between punches, Tyler desperately trying to pull me back from behind. Ty cowered away from my fists, but I could tell that I was damaging his pride only. I finally backed off, breathing heavily, and shrugged Tyler off of my back. Ty straightened up and looked into my eyes. He was completely unharmed, obviously; as vampire strength is way too strong to react to weak, human, punches, but he did look slightly unbalanced.

"Why did you hurt him?" I repeated, staring him down. I crossed my arms and suddenly, from behind me, I felt Tyler grab me and throw me into the wall. I looked at him questioningly, he seemed pissed. "Leave him alone!" He said, "I know you are annoyed but I've forgiven Ty, and so should you" He scowled at me. "Ok, Ok!" I said, pushing him away and again approaching Ty. Before I could even decide what I was going to say, Ty had started. "I'm really sorry 'bout what I did to Tyler, I haven't been in human contact for days and I don't know what came over me."

I sighed and considered him for a second, then reached over and hugged him. "Finally!" Said Tyler, and started to wander up the stairs. "I'm going to tell the others that you are back." He left the room.

"So… You wanna catch up?" I asked, gesturing outside "Are you going to hit me again?" He said, sounding surprisingly weak for a murderous, destructive, sexy vampire… _Adam Shut up!_

"No I won't, I just want to talk." I said, taking his hand and leading him outside. We both sat down on the bench outside the hut and began to talk. We discussed lots, what had happened at the vampire camp, what had happened between him and Tyler, and how I had coped while he was gone. Finally, I came to the question I had been meaning to ask this whole time.

"Ty?"

"Yup"

"When you were… being bitten…"

"Yeah…"

"You told me, well _mouthed_ to me, that you loved me. Was it just a spur-of-the-moment thing or were you serious?"

Ty turned to face me and placed a shaking hand on my face. "What do you think?" He whispered, and pushed his face closer to mine…

BANG! We jumped apart as we heard the door slam open, revealing Jin, Ross, Quentin and Barney behind it. Quentin ran up straight away and hugged Ty, but the others kept back tentatively, Tyler had obviously told them what had happened earlier.

"It's fine," I said, standing up and clapping Ross on the shoulder, "It's not his fault, you are safe now."

Ross, Barney and Jin smiled in unison and also hugged Ty, "We missed you man" Jin said, and Barney and Quentin nodded.

Jin turned to me and said "Sky, we are going hunting, we have like no food. Is that ok?"

"Sure" I said "Stay safe"


	6. Chapter 6:Tragedy again

**Chapter 6 is here! Btw the may be a make out scene… maybe. Don't worry, there is no smut though, ENJOY!**

 _Skys POV:_

After the others had left, I sat back against the bench next to Ty. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the attention and he avoided my gaze, embarrassed. I laughed, and Ty looked at me confusedly. "What?" He asked.

"It's just funny how you have more strength than the rest of us put together, but you still manage to get embarrassed." I giggled

Ty blushed even harder, "I am allowed to feel embarrassed." He said, avoiding my gaze again.

"Well" I asked, "Would you be embarrassed if I said I loved you?"

I saw the remembrance of what had nearly happened before the others came out dawn on Tys face, he stared deep into my eyes, and I stared back, as though hypnotized. Tys head jerked around as the door creaked slightly, he definitely had super hearing, and the window behind us showed my reflection, but not his.

"Well, would you be embarrassed?" I asked as he faced me once more, "No… I'd be relived" He replied, and scooted up the bench so that he was right next to me. He rested a pale hand on my shoulder and cupped my face with the other. He leaned forward and met my lips with his. His lips felt soft, and the kiss was affectionate, not forceful at all. I smiled into the kiss, and licked Tys lips, begging for entrance. Ty stood up, pulling me with him, and pressed me up against the wall of the cabin; opening his lips and tangling his tongue with mine. I trailed my hands down his body, resting them on his hips, and felt my body heating up from his touch. He pushed my shoulders hard against the wall, and began to take off my jacket, still kissing me passionately.

Suddenly, Ty backed away, breathing heavily and holding his head. "Ty?" I asked, worriedly. What if he hadn't wanted that? What if…

Ty let out a yell and sank to his knees, "Ty!" I cried. I bent down to his level and put an arm over his shoulder. He looked as if he was going mad, his eyes were rolling into the back of his skull and he was shaking aggressively. "Ty, speak to me!" I yelled, but Ty just started to mutter under his breath.

" _No… leave him alone! Don't hurt them! No… no Jin! Jin! No!"_

His last words ending in a yell, Ty collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily. I took up his hand and squeezed it, "Ty? What happened?" I asked,

"The others," He gulped "They are in trouble, Jin… the vamps have taken Jin, Ross is injured. We need to help them!"

 _Ross' POV:_

It hurt. A lot.

The vampire had pushed me down the cliff, causing my leg to seemingly snap below me. I screamed in terror and agony, causing Shelby to run down to meet me. My leg was bleeding out, and her face was swimming above me. "Shelby…" I rasped, touching her face with my hand.

"Barney! Quentin!" She screamed "We need help!"

"Don't…" I whispered "They're busy"

"Shut up Ross!" she yelled indignantly "I am NOT giving up on you, whatever you say"

"Don't Shelby…" I muttered, "Save yourselves, you are not dying because of me."

Barney and Quentin ran over, "Ross? What happened?" Barney said.

"It doesn't matter" I said, my vision starting to black out, "Just leave me here…" But the trio weren't listening, "Where's Jin?" Quentin asked as he shot his bow at an inclosing vampire.

"He was taken by the vamps…" Shelby looked down, wiping her eyes before returning to ready her own bow. "No!" Barney cried, "We have to go back for him!"

"We can't!" Shelby said determinately "We need to save Ross first!"

"But…"

"Ross is more important right now!" Shelby sounded more commanding than I had ever heard her.

"Do I get any say in this?" I asked, my eyes watering with the pain.

"No" Shelby said shortly, scanning the surroundings quickly. "It's clear, let's go!" Barney and Quentin each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me away, Shelby covering fire from behind, ignoring my yells of pain. We hobbled back to the house, not saying a word, and were met by Ty and Sky, both holding first aid kits. Ty grabbed me, laid me on the ground, and started to patch up my leg while Sky checked the others over. "How did you know what happened?" I asked as Tyler ran outside from the house, obvious from the look on his face that he knew nothing of what had happened. "Wha…"

Sky turned to Tyler and told him "Ty could hear that they were in trouble so we got the potions and bandages and stuff."

"Wait…" Tyler asked "Where's Jin?"

Everyone apart from Tyler exchanged glances, and then turned away. "He's with the vamps." I said, meeting Tylers worried gaze, "And goodness knows what is happening to him."

 **Oh Dayum!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Torture Chamber

**Chapter. 7. Is. Here.  
I'm sorry it took so long but I had the worst writers block you could ever imagine! I will be updating this story every Monday, and things are starting to get **_**painful**_ **for one of the characters! I am also introducing the main villain in this chapter. Before you read, guess who the villain will be, if you guess correctly, congrats!  
-Shadow, over and out!**

 _Shelbys POV:_

Ross was laying on the bed, tussling around and drenched in his own sweat. I took a damp cloth and dabbed his forehead with it while he tossed and turned. As I moved my hand away, Ross grabbed my arm, his eyes snapping open as though possessed. I yelped as he squeezed my wrist forcibly, almost gasping for breath. "Shelby…" He croaked, quivering with fright.

"You are getting worse." I trembled "I'm gonna get Quentin…" I again tried to pull away but Ross still would not let go; he pulled my face down to his, and whispered dejectedly into my ear:

"I'm sorry Shelby, but we both know I'm not going to make it"

"Don't say things like that!" I shivered "Ross-"

"Please, just save Jin" He said, the colour running rapidly from his face "Don't let him get turned." I stared down at him, all he ever cared about was that others stayed safe; when Max had been turned, he had tried to sacrifice himself for him, but we stopped him. When Sky had been captured, he ran in, trying to be the hero, but Ty got there first. We couldn't let him die, now, like this. He couldn't leave us, not now, not when he had tried his hardest to help, tried his hardest at everything, everything he did.

He couldn't die now, I loved him.

 _Jins POV:_

Crack!

The whip hit my back, causing the skin to rip and blood to fall in streams down my body.

Crack!

I let out a cry of pure agony, my screams echoing around the dingy basement room.

Crack!

The third blow connected with my spine, sending spasms of pain up my torso, and causing me to scream once more. The vampire who was whipping me chortled, finding pleasure in my disparity, and said "Hurts, Doesn't it?" He grinned, and hit me again, "You know, it doesn't have to stay like this… Imagine, feeling no pain, being stronger, faster. Imagine being able to hear things from far away, feeling nothing, just power and dominance. All you have to do is give in… Give in." He put his face next to mine and smiled at me with his pearly white teeth.

"Just give in, give up your humanity…"

"No!" I screamed, my voice cracking slightly, but determined all the same. "I will never, NEVER, be turned!"

"Well" said the vamp "Maybe we can do something to change your mind"

(Time skip to three hours later)

I screamed.

The punches raining down on my body felt like I was being slammed by hundred-pound weights, and the tears on my face were mixed with blood and sweat as I cried in complete terror and anguish. "Give in!" instructed the Vampire, punching me even harder as I shook my head, "Give in!"

"Never!"

"Give in!"

"I. Will. Not!"

The vampire sighed, obviously enraged at my refusal, and punched me harder still. After a few more minutes, he gave up and started to loosen the chains from around my wrists. He pinned me to the wall by the throat with his bony hands and muttered: "Why are you so determined to keep going eh? Why is it so important that you survive then? Why do you matter so much? Your friends left you here, why would they care…"

I shook my head at him, producing the most determination that I could muster as I said:

"You can't use the 'oh your friends left you' card on me" I spat "I know my friends did exactly what they should have done in that situation."

"Well," The vamp said "Some way or another, we need to get you to give in so…"

"Why though?" I interrupted "It doesn't make any difference whether I give in or not" I gulped down the blood that was building up in my mouth and asked "Why don't you just bite me now?"

"It's just more fun this way" The vampire grinned evilly, "And I've just had a good idea…"

I gulped again, trembling and said "W-what is it?"

"Hello Jin."

I heard a voice from the door and peered over the Vampires shoulder to see who had spoken. My jaw dropped. There, standing in a pool of my blood; with eyes that burned fear right into my very soul and a wicked smile contorting his face, stood a figure I thought I would never see again.

It was Max.

 **I know I have already said this but…. Oh Dayum!  
Did you guess correctly…..**


	8. Chapter 8:Bad Max

**Its chapter eight and all I can say is… I am so, so sorry about the title…**

 _Jins POV:_

Max entered the room, moving across the floor as though he was gliding, and cracked his knuckles. He was completely clad in black clothes and his red hair seemed sleeker than the last time I had seen him. His eyes were unnaturally dark and the look in them showed superiority over my quaking body. His whole body just seemed to reflect off high, cold power; and sent fear factors into overdrive around my body. His walk was painfully slow and when he finally reached me, his abnormal beauty was almost masked by his vile smirk.

Vampires, you see, are beautiful. Just not in this situation.

 _Tys POV:_

I was sitting on the bed, headphones blazing music at full volume to block out the noise, when Sky walked in. I turned straight onto my side angrily, scowling at him. Sky had refused my proposal of saving Jin right away, and I had stomped out of the room in a rage. He thinks that he knows exactly what Jins going through in there, as he was in there before, but he has no idea. It's not _him_ , who hears Jins screams _every_ time he feels happy. It's not _him_ who, when he closes his eyes, feels terror, and pain, thrash through his body as if it was happening to him. It's not _him_ who was bitten, _him_ who nearly bit one of his best friends.

Sky came and perched on the end of the bed, grinning slightly at my scowl, and removed my headphones; "Ty…" He said smoothly, stroking my face slowly, "Don't be upset…" He straddled my waist and started to kiss my lips. I attempted to turn my head away but Sky softly moved my head back, tangling his tongue with mine.

"Sky…"

He continued to kiss me passionately.

"Sky?"

More kisses.

"Sky!"

I was torn inside, my body wanted to touch Sky, kiss him, feel him; but the agonizing screams rising in my mind made it impossible. Finally, the noise grew in volume so that it felt as though it was bursting my eardrums, and I threw Sky off of me. And I mean _threw_. Sky landed on the floor, with a thump that shook the entire room, and I gasped. I ran over to him and started to cry, "Sorry Sky!" I sobbed, hugging his head worriedly, "I'm Sorry!"

"It's fine" Sky said calmly, but still with slight relish that showed that he was annoyed with me. "What's up though Ty, seriously, why are you acting so weirdly?" I grimaced at Skys angry tone, upset that he still didn't understand the severity of the situation. "I can still hear Jin, OK?!" I snarled "I can still hear him screaming and crying, hurting! And all you guys want to do is sit and discuss things! You have no idea what he is going through, No. Idea!" My last words came out as a yell and Sky grabbed my hands calmly as I started to thrash around. "I know Ty, I know! I was in his situation less than a week ago!"

"No. You. Weren't." I accused, the worry and anger that had been growing inside of me spilling out through my words, and jabbed a finger into Skys chest.

"Why are you so convinced that I don't know what he is going through?" Sky asked collectedly.

"Because Sky" I began to rant, "You came out of that place with 4 bite marks and a black eye. Jin so far has 23 bruises, 19 cuts, has been whipped at least 25 times and has been raped once- no… twice!" I breathed rapidly, seeing the horrified look on Skys face begin to dawn. "What- Seriously!?" He whispered, a hand on his mouth, "Yup." I said, then felt guilt fall on me like a hundred-pound weight, "I'm sorry" I apologized again, "For ranting".

"It's fine" Sky replied, still staring into nothingness "We'll go get him tomorrow."

"Thank you" I breathed, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Let's go tell the others."

I laid on the bed, with Skys head resting on my lap. We had told the others what was going on and had decided to try and save Jin the next day. I played with Skys hair distractedly, happy that we had made up. "You are so beautiful…" I mumbled quietly into Skys ear, causing him to flush and tuck his hair behind his ear. My heart jumped slightly, he looked so adorable! I chuckled, "You look so cute when you blush…" I said, and Sky flushed a slightly darker shade of pink. He reached his head up and planted a soft kiss on my lips, before snuggling back down on my chest. I settled back against the pillows, again stroking Skys hair lovingly. I breathed out lazily, savoring the peace and quiet in the room.

Suddenly I realized something.

It was silent.

"Sky!" I said, panicking, "We need to go!"

"What?! Why?" Sky asked incredulously, almost falling off the bed as I sat up so suddenly.

"It's Jin, He's gone silent."

 **Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! P.S. Max is my fave character from this group, anyone agree?**


	9. Chapter 9:Broken

**Chapter 9…. Sorry Jin…  
BTW sorry about the short chapter but I thought for 'dramatic effect' it should be shorter. Enjoy!**

 _Jins POV:_

 _Huddled in the corner of the room,  
Tapped inside this eternal doom,  
My skin grows darker with every pound,  
But still I sit without a sound,_

 _My hair is matted to my face,  
And chains secure me into place,  
My hands are tied and my legs are bound,  
But still I sit without a sound,_

 _Tears from my eyes fall strong down my face,  
Scars on my hands show unnatural grace,  
My blood is pooled up on the ground,  
But theragain I make no sound,_

 _The shadow looms above me, tall and thin,  
And there is nothing I can do to win,  
It's at times like this that I have found,  
The best thing to do is make no sound._

I focused on the words, trying not to make any noise as punches and kicks rained down on my body. Every time I felt the need to scream I breathed in quickly, stifling the noise. Max approached me, his fists clenched, and grasped my chin, turning my head to face him. "Are you ready to give in yet?" He asked, licking his pearly teeth hungrily.

I blinked once at him before answering, "No". I looked down and stared at my feet determinately, my hands and knees huddled to my body. Max seized my hair, yanking what was left of it as far out of my scalp as he could. I still let no noise leave my lips, just sat there, my knuckles growing white as I clenched them. I could tell from the veins popping in his hands and his jaw slackening that I was irritating Max. The point of this torture was to hurt the victim so much that they were begging for mercy, and I hadn't made a sound for over five hours. I began to draw circles on the floor, Max regarding me with curiosity as I did so.

Finally, after what felt like hours of silence, Max spoke. "You're never going to give in, are you?"

I said nothing, starting to repeatedly trace over a single line that I had drawn on the floor. "Maybe I should just… bite you now" He added, feeling my neck with one of his long, pale fingers. I didn't react, refusing to face him, still silent. Max grabbed my head abruptly, and yanked me to my feet, so that I was at his eye level. I still stared at the floor determinately, trying to evade eye contact, but Max protested. "Look at me!" He snarled, again grasping my face roughly. Finally I looked up, staring into his once-kindly eyes. The emotion they conveyed poured dread deep into the depths of my body, they were hungry, greedy, powerful, possessive. The mere sight of them made me want to run, to hide, to scream for help…

Max grinned wickedly, stroking my jaw mischievously; and began to walk round to the back of me. I felt his breath hit the back of my neck, and began to shiver uncontrollably, my walls wearing down to allow a whimper to leave my lips. Max chuckled, obviously savouring the sound, and tipped my head back, leaving the veins open to his approaching fangs. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, and felt my body stiffen up, as if someone had suddenly pressed pause on me. His fangs tickled my skin, and I prepared to say goodbye to my humanity, to Jin. I felt small trickles of blood fall down my neck and then….

Bang!

The door crashed open, leaving on the other side the sight of Ty and Quentin, with the others behind them, barging into the room. "Put him down!" Quentin commanded Max, pointing a sword at my chest. Max smirked and raised his hands into the air, dropping me unceremoniously to the floor as he did so. Sky grinned a friendly smile, and held out his hand to help me up. But I did not take it. I shrank back into the side of the room, my eyes darting around rapidly at the group. Sky exchanged a puzzled look with Ross and said, "Jin? It's us… Remember?" I looked at him and met his bewildered gaze. I then spoke in a monotone, dead voice.

"Who are you?"

 **Once again, sorry Jin...**


	10. Chapter 10:Confrontation?

**This is quite a short chapter, but I think it adds to the drama. I really like Max on YouTube and I'm not completely sure why he's the main villain buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… Well, you decide!**

Skys POV:

I gaped at Jin openly, how did he not remember us? He looked a complete wreck. His skin was dirty, and so covered in bruises he looked like he had been full body painted, and blood ran in streams right from his scalp to his ankles. His eyes were bloodshot, he obviously hadn't slept the whole time he had been here, and he had almost been left completely bald, as hair had been pulled out in chunks all over his head. He was shaking uncontrollably, and was muttering to himself under his breath. All his clothes were ripped and drenched in blood, and his body looked so thin it looked as if he had not eaten for weeks, not just two days.

When he spoke, his voice was forced, flat, almost robotic. It seemed all of the saneness in him had been slowly beaten to nothing.

I reached out slowly and tried to grasp Jins arm, but he again shrank away, covering his face. "Jin, we're here to help." I said calmly, trying to erase any slight worry that lingered on my voice. Jin huddled, if possible, even further into the corner and repeated in the same flat, broken voice,

"Who are you?"

"We're not going to hurt you" Quentin said, elbowing me in the ribs so I would shut up and let him try. "You can trust us, please." He finished, reaching out his hand solemnly.

"Don't bother…" Max's sneering voice echoed from the corner, "You were too late, he's gone."

"I don't believe that for a second" I said to him, before turning back to Jin "We can help you". Quentin took a step closer to Jin, his hand still outstretched, and gave him a friendly smile. Jin nervously took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He still kept his distance, remaining withdrawn from our group, but still allowed Quentin and Barney to guide him from the room. Ross and Shelby followed, leaving me, Ty and Tyler to deal with Max.

I turned to face my former friend, and saw a look of pure evil contorted on his face. Not only was Max unsympathetic, and thought us weak and feeble to show any kind of compassion, but he looked amused. He seemed completely unconcerned that he had not just hurt Jin, but broken him. He had a demonic smile stretching his thin lips, and his red hair seemed brighter than usual. He scoffed as Tyler pointed his sword at his chest, and rolled his eyes at me and Ty.

"Still you compassionate, vulnerable self then Ty." He drawled, reaching out his hand and gripping the end of Tylers sword "And with your little human friends too, aww"

"We used to be your friends too you know" I said, edging closer to him.

Max snorted and, with one swift movement, swung a punch at Tylers head, causing him to fall unconscious to the floor. I yelled out angrily and Ty rushed straight to Tylers side, Max rolled his eyes as if in pity and, when I attempted to rush forward, he put his arm out and held me back.

"I know you and Tys little secret" he sneered, "Falling in love with a vampire now are we?"

I shivered, how had he found out?

"You know he doesn't really love you…" Max continued, and I rolled my eyes, I kind of knew this was coming.

"Don't believe me eh…" Max said, cocking his head to the side. I glanced at Ty, willing him to come and help me, but he was busy trying to wake up Tyler. I pulled my arm away from Max, readying my sword.

"He's a vampire now Adam," Max crept closer, "Why would he love you?"

"Shut Up" I growled, raising my sword. No-one had called me Adam since the vamp takeover, since Alesa…

"I can prove it to you…" Max spoke in a sing-song voice and began walk over to Ty, stopping at his side.

"Leave Him Alone!" I started to get scared, Ty didn't seem to care that Max was there; in fact, he turned to face him.

Suddenly, Max grasped Tys face delicately and kissed him. I gaped and was surprised that I did not hear a splash from my jaw hitting the blood pooled on the floor. Max continued to kiss Ty, cupping his face with his hand. I gasped and felt my heart breaking in my chest.

Because although Max was the one kissing Ty, Ty was definitely kissing back.

 **No... Ty is totally not going to confess feelings for Max in the next chapter... or maybe...**


	11. Chapter 11:Mind Games

**Yes... I know I am mean and a _leetle_ bit demonic but...**

 _Tys POV:_

We kissed, and I felt my skin starting to heat up rapidly. I grinned into the kiss, we hadn't done this for a little while and it felt amazing. He seemed so much more possessive, and his tongue tangled with mine, making me moan in pleasure.

Eventually, we cut off the kiss. I turned to face the other man in the room, trying hard to hide my grin. It was then that I noticed that Max looked shocked. I gave him a puzzled look, had he never seen two people in love before?

He looked almost… upset. I felt confused, was there something I was missing here?

Suddenly, Maxs' face started to distort. I gasped and stepped backwards slowly. I watched as Max grew taller, his red hair growing dark and curly, his black clothes turning yellow….

I gasped. If that was Sky, who had I just kissed? I turned around slowly, like in a horror movie, and was met by Maxs' sneering grin.

 _Well Shit._

Max advanced, a mischievous gleam entering his eyes. "What's the matter Ty?" He said, faking concern, "See something you like?"

I looked over his shoulder and tried to make eye contact with Sky, but his eyes were full of tears. He had a look of heartbreak and anger stretched on his pristine face. "Sky!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face, "I didn't know… I'm sorry!"

Sky looked at me with hatred flecked in his grief-stricken eyes. He pulled his butter sword out of his belt and advanced towards Max, who was right up in my face by now. "Sky!" I screamed as Max drew out a long, thin knife. "Remember this sweetheart?" He asked, letting out a maniacal chuckle.

Sky raised a bloody hand and tapped Max on the shoulder. As he turned, Sky raised his sword, aiming it at Maxs' chest. He stood there, paralyzed for a second, before thrusting down. Max grabbed the tip of the sword and threw it across the room lazily. "Just face it Adam" He chuckled "You can't win, you're human."

"A human who has had everything he holds dear taken by you." Sky spat, veins in his hands throbbing, "I think that makes me as dangerous as any of you."

Max laughed a high, cold laugh. "Well, what have you lost then, dear Adam." He asked, biting his lip.

Then, Sky snapped.

He punched Max in the face, hard, and started to yell. I took me a second to comprehend what had just happened but after a while I started to listen.

"Alesa left me Max!" Sky screamed, "Her and Mason moved to Britain! Jess is dead, one of… of you killed her. You don't remember but the whole group mourned her for over a month! Then you got turned, and we mourned you too!"

I wanted so badly to run to him and I started to lean forward, but I felt a hand clinging onto my trouser leg. I looked down and saw Tyler, holding me back. He reached out and grasped the handle of my sword, looking at me for permission. I gave him a puzzled look but nodded. He placed a finger on his lips, before laying back down, just as he was.

I shook my head in confusion and turned back to Sky and Max. Sky was still screaming and I felt my heart miss a beat as I heard my name.

"Ty was turned, then tried to bite Tyler!" He was saying

"Well, at least he tried." Mumbled Max

"Shut up!" Sky screamed, tears falling rapidly down his cheeks, "Just Shut Up!"

"You know you can't win," Max added, shaking his head, "Vampires are immortal, however many times you kill me, I'll still be here, here kissing your boyfriend."

I saw Tyler look confusedly up at me from his position on the ground, and I turned my face away from him, preparing to run to Skys aid.

"You really should never rely on a vampire…" Max grinned, "It could end…bitey."

I started to run forward once more, but felt and invisible barrier hold me back, I couldn't move.

"Never. Trust. A. Vampire." Max chuckled.

"That also means I shouldn't trust you, eh Max?" Sky smiled, stepping back slightly. "Tyler, Now!"

I saw Tyler shift beside me, and watched in awe as he took my iron sword and threw it to Sky, who caught it perfectly. He walked forward and thrust it into Maxs' chest. Max yelled out and grasped the front of Skys shirt as he collapsed. "Don't think you are getting rid of me that easily Adam" He rasped. "Remember, Vampires respawn quicker than you think."

Then he disintegrated into dust, leaving only a small, black pile of clothes.

I sighed in relief, and ran over to Sky before stopping in my tracks, noting the hurt look in his eyes as he faced me. "So, anything you want to tell me?" He asked sadly.

"No!" I said, tears pricking the corners of my eyes, "I…I thought it was you!"

"Pffft, Yeah right." Sky answered, turning away. I rushed forward and took one of his hands in mine.

"It's true" I said, looking deep into his eyes- well, sunglasses. "I legitimately thought I was kissing you. When I turned around and saw Max, well you I guess, I got really confused." I breathed heavily and pressed a dainty kiss to his hand, hoping against hope that he would believe me.

"I don't love Max, I hate him."

For a second, I thought Sky was going to embrace me, but no.

"Course," he breathed tearily, pulling his hand away, "Course you did…" He walked towards the door, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Sky!" I sobbed, reaching out in vain to him again, but he exited nonetheless. I was sat on the floor, trying to stifle my tears, when Tyler walked over to me, and bent down to hug my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he murmured,

"What for?" I asked, confused.

"I may or may not have told Sky that you kissed me…. but I didn't know you two were like, a thing…"

"It's fine" I said, wiping tears from my cheeks. "Just forget it." I walked out of the room, going to look for the others.

 **~~~Time Skip~~~**

We had been back at the hut for over half an hour by the time Sky got in. While me, Sky and Tyler had been fighting Max; the others had been battling with the seemingly hundreds of vampires that were closing in on us. Ross had re-opened the wounds on his legs, and Quentin had been helping Shelby to dress them; whilst Tyler, Barney and I helped Jin. He had lost a lot of his memory, and we needed to help him remember. Barney believed that Jin would have to experience each bad memory as if it had happened again, and so we tried our best not to mention sensitive subjects such as me being a vampire, Max, and especially Jess. He had remembered all of us except Quentin, which was strange. The pair had been inseparable since the outbreak, but now…. I don't know. Anyway, Sky walked in, and he had changed. He had an area of defiance in his step as he walked in, and his face was stretched in an expression of boldness.

"Ty," he said, in a cold voice that didn't suit him. "We need to talk"

I glanced at the others, they all looked confused, especially Jin. He had no idea what was going on and if I ever get the look of stupidity that contorted his face at that moment out of my mind, I will be very surprised.

"Don't worry" I muttered to them before heading towards Sky.

He led me into the next room of the base and took a deep breath.

"Ty, we're over, whatever we were- or are- it's over." He said, again in that bizarre, put-on voice.

"Sky, I didn't mean to kiss- I love you!" I cried, reaching out to him.

"No." Sky spoke defiantly, commandingly, and shrugged my hand away. "No."

"But…"

"No Ty, No." Sky faced me, eyes flashing and nostrils flaring, "No Ty, I don't love you, I never have!"

"What?" I asked, my heart starting to break. "You don't mean that!"

"I do" Sky spat, fists clenched, "I mean it. I have never loved you, never. You are a vile, revolting creature who tried to bite my best friend, you are a vampire!"

I was shaking violently as Sky spoke, pure hatred and spite flowing from every word.

"Do you think that I, Skydoesminecraft, could ever fall in love with such a repulsive, horrible, ugly animal." He continued, and I sank to my knees. "I only needed to get close to you so that I could rid this world of you for good."

"You don't mean-" I breathed, shaking my head.

"I do." Sky approached me, "Don't you believe me?" My breath drawing harshly, I put my head in my hands and tried to block out the man standing above me, but I couldn't.

 _So this is what it feels like to be heartbroken. Like someone has just thrust a six-inch razor blade clean through your chest, like your heart has just sunk to the bottom of your stomach, and has disintegrated in a split second. It seems that all you can think about is what happened, who happened._

 _It's like everything has stopped around you, that all that really matters is the huge hole in your heart._

 _Yeah, that's what it feels like._

 **Guys, I am going to upload chapter 12 TOMORROW! It's half term for me and I thought I'd get the 2 most dramatic chapters done in 1 week to add to the suspense. To-days chapter was very long but tomorrows will be very short. I hope you stick around for it!**

 **Btw Thank You soooooo much to Tanna and Gem and everyone else who reviews the chapters, it lets me know that you are enjoying the story!**

 **-Shadow**


	12. Chapter 12:Kill Yourself

**I did promise a double upload... Didn't I?**

I cowered at Skys feet as he stared patronizingly down at me. Hatred was plastered all over his usually jolly face, and his voice was reduced to a snarl.

"Max did get one thing wrong" He was saying, walking up and down the room. "There is a way to kill a vampire, for good."

I stared up at him, not wanting to know what was coming next. "Yes," He whispered, bending down to my level and retrieving something from his jacket. "A stake through the heart."

He held out the wooden weapon, his skin cool and soft as it lingered above mine. "But you know what sucks?" He asked in an undertone, "Humans cannot use these." He weighed the stake in his hand, a slow grin forming on his face. "Only vampires. But who says you need two to kill a vampire…"

He held the object out to me, and I grasped it, fingers trembling. "Yes…" He muttered triumphantly, happily. "This world needs rid of you Ty, you are a monster, an abomination." I gulped and sat up against the wall, holding the stake to my chest.

"I love you," I smiled, tears falling, body shivering, but I smiled. "I love you Adam Dahlberg, and don't you EVER forget that." I grinned at him, noting the salty tears pooling up like a river on the cold floor. "And I will do anything for you." I held the stake steady to my chest, preparing to thrust down.

"Goodbye Adam" I said.

 **Yes…I am evil.**

 **Pls don't kill meh...**


	13. Chapter 13: Unlucky 13?

**Hey guys... I'm soooooooooooooo (Plus at least 60 o's) sorry that I did not upload last week! My brain just decided to spontaneously combust on me over half term so... plz don't kill meh!**

 **Of course I couldn't just kill Ty!** ** _Yet..._**  
 **In the great words of hgrules: I hate how you guys knew that I couldn't be that mean!**  
 **Enjoy! =D**

I started to move my hand down to my chest, but felt it slow down as if the whole room had just turned slo-mo. I could see Sky sink to his knees like he was being lowered by ropes, and hit the floor seemingly in despair.

I saw my… friends standing in the door, all trying to push forward towards me. Friends, yeah… totally… like I have them.

I looked back at Sky, and was jolted back to normal speed when I noticed that Skys back appeared to be… growing. I moved the stake away from my chest and began to crawl forward to him, mouth ajar, as a figure rose from him.

I gaped at the figure as it rose into complicity, a slim, muscly figure, a _vampire_.

Shit.

Max stepped into my field of vision, panting slightly. He looked at me with hatred contorting his thin face, "Shame." He tutted, looking at the stake in my hand. "It would have been great to get rid of you."

I snapped, striding forward and shoving him neck-first into the wall. "I hate you!" I screamed, punching him hard in the face and leaving a bruise there. "I bloody, fucking hate you! Why do you have to ruin everything for me?! Just why!?"

I pushed closer to him, a manic glint in my eyes. "But at least you have done one good thing with your disgusting life."

"Wha… What?" Max stammered, sounding almost scared but… vampires don't get scared.

"You just told me exactly how to kill you." I taunted, pressing the stake to the skin over Maxs' heart and letting out a maniacal chuckle.

I prepared to stab the stinking vampire next to me, but I caught his gaze and it staggered me. His face was contorted in a look of such innocence, of humanity, I just couldn't bring myself to kill him.

He looked up at me from under his red hair, eyes wide and almost looking cute. I stepped back, nervousness exploding my insides.

Then, I made a decision that I knew was ridiculous, knew was the stupidest decision that I had ever made,  
"Leave." I said "Just leave, and never come back."

Max threw me his usual evil smirk before leaving, giving me that sinking feeling in my stomach that clearly says 'You done goofed'.

Everyone was crowded around Sky, but Barney approached me as tears fell down my cheeks. "Ty…" He questioned, concern lining his face.

I strode angrily towards the door, trying not to show the others my sobs.

"Ty…" I heard another voice speak my name, Skys. "What?" I sobbed, tear-stricken.

Sky walked slowly up to me and put a hand to my cheek, feeling it as if making sure that I was real.

"You scared the crap outta me" He muttered, pulling me into an embrace. I pushed him away, staring confusedly at him.

"But… you hate me?" I asked befuddledly, stepping back slightly.

Sky gaped at me openly. "It was Max; you saw him right?"

"Vampires can't possess people…" I said, starting to walk away.

"Some vampires can!" Sky cried, "Believe me Ty! I do care about you! More than I should actually!" He was yelling now, "Just fucking believe me!"

Sky stepped forward and pressed his face close to mine, and I trembled. I searched his eyes for any sort of untruthfulness, but was met only with desperation, all my senses were telling me that he was telling the truth but, still, I was wary.

I closed my eyes and scanned his face for lies, but still nothing was found. I decided to take a chance on him, I did love him after all, and opened my eyes once more.

"I believe you." I whispered eventually, and pressed my lips to his.

This kiss was not desperate, not lustful, possessive or passionate. It was beautiful and reminded me exactly why I loved this man, why I couldn't live without him.

We were interrupted by a voice behind us. "Seriously, get a room guys!" Jin chuckled from the group. He, Shelby, Ross, Barney and most of the others looked surprised, but still happy. Tyler and Quentin though, looked triumphant.

"How?" I asked incredulously. I knew Tyler had figured us out, but Quentin, how had he known?

"You think that I didn't realise that Sky had a crush on you after the only thing he could say after seeing you as a vampire was that you were hot!"

I looked at Sky, who blushed profusely. "Aww" I said, and I saw Sky reach down and remove the wooden stake from my hand.

"You won't need that." He said, before turning to the others. "So what's the plan now?" He asked, wiping the tear streaks from his cheeks.

Barney grinned, and clapped me on the shoulder. "Go, you deserve this, go upstairs and uh… be guys."

I chuckled, winked at the others, then started to drag Sky up the stairs. He threw a fake look of terror at the others, but then smirked and followed me upstairs.

As soon as we reached Skys room I dragged him inside and closed the door, pressing him up against it. I drove my lips into his, gripping his waist , and pushing his body into the door.

The kisses were nothing like the one previously shared, we were both full of passion, regret, and lust. Sky moaned as I trailed my hands up his shirt, starting to undo the buttons.

As I undid them, I pressed my lips to the skin below the shirt. As I traveled down his body to his hips, Sky groaned, causing me to push him harder against the door.

There was a low creak as the door started to crack against my vampire force, but I ignored it, and tangled my tongue with Skys.

A battle for dominance followed, ending in my success and Sky creeping his hands up my shirt…

I pulled away violently, gasping for breath, and shook my head. Sky looked at me confusedly and tried to pull me back by my shirt, but I wouldn't let him.

He cocked his head to the side and regarded me suspiciously, slipping his hands once more under my shirt.

I gripped his wrists to stop his hands moving up further, shaking my head slowly and nervously. Sky pushed up against my hands and I saw his eyes widen as he felt the skin on my chest.

"Ty." He whispered shortly "What. Is. That?"

I shook my head in a 'don't worry about it' sort of way, but Sky swiftly tugged at the bottom at my top, not letting me escape that easy.

I sighed regretfully and reached down, lifting my shirt off, and looked down.

Stretching the skin on my chest are the outline of once deep scars, spelling out four words.

"I Will Kill Him" Sky muttered, feeling the scars with his fingers. "Max" He suddenly realized, "This was Max, Wasn't it? You knew he had turned!"

I turned away, "I…"

"He bit you, Didn't he? I knew there was something familiar about that vamp!"

I grabbed Skys hands as he flailed them around. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I didn't want to worry you."

"Why did he do this?" Sky muttered, tracing the muscles on my chest absentmindedly.

"Well, vampires like their victims to give in their humanity before they are bitten." I said, biting my lip, "And he told me that if I didn't give in... he would kill you."

Sky looked at me, realization spreading over his face. He shook his head slowly, stepping back.  
"I called his bluff but he went through exactly how he would kill you when he next captured you." I continued, "Then he cut these words into me and… I gave in."

Anger contorted Skys beautiful face, and he threw my shirt onto the floor. Then, just like that, he upped and left the room through the open door.

 **Chapter 14 will be out next Monday as usual but I need your guys help with something. I need a book title for this story as now it is just "Skylox Vampire story", and that is kinda (very) lame.**

 **The only ideas I have so far are 'blood, budder and tears' and 'The cabin in the woods' so if you have any better ideas, please share!**

 **Thx guys! Bai! =D**


	14. Chapter 14:The Storm Before The Calm

_Quentins POV:_

I woke up from my nap to hear the sound of a low sobbing from the opposite side of the room. I sat up and glanced over to Jins bed, he was crying.

Jin, as Barney had predicted, was reliving each of his major memories in his sleep. Obviously, as we are currently living in what is pretty much a horror movie, all these memories were bad.

The first few nights were not too bad, he just tossed and turned a little in his sleep; but after about a week, he began to experience terrible nightmares.

It was after he remembered Jess that we decided that he should not go to bed alone any more.

Jin still couldn't remember me, which hurt, but I still volunteered to watch Jin all the same.

He was sobbing in his sleep that night, and from his feeble muttering, I guessed he was remembering Ty getting bitten.

This worried me, because he only had one particularly bad dream left over, him being tortured by max

 _What if when he remembered what happened, he forgot it again, and it continued in a loop? What if the memories drove him crazy? What if…_

I clambered out of bed and wrapped myself in a bathrobe. I walked over to Jins bed and shook him slowly, awakening him from his slumber.

When he woke, he was covered in cold sweat and was cold in himself. He sighed in relief as he woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"You ok?" I asked, sitting down o his bed.

"Yeah" He muttered thoughtfully, wiping his tears away. "I remembered Ty… getting bitten… why didn't you tell me that he was a vampire, I had no idea!"

I shrugged and comforted Jin by putting a hand on his shoulder. He leaned onto my arm and rested his head on my shoulder, before looking up at me with his deep, innocent eyes.

"Why can't I remember you?" He asked simply, biting his lip slowly.

"I don't know." I sighed, "I really don't know."

"Are we related, or together or something?" He asked, thinking jard.

"No" I chuckled "We were best friends. After… Jess, you really needed someone to rely on, and we became inseparable." I laughed at the memories, "We were pretty much the duo who kept all the other idiots in line, If we weren't there, everyone would most likely be dead by now."

Jin smiled and was just about to reply when we heard a crash from upstairs. "Is that Ty?" I asked incredulously, "I thought him and Sky made up!"

We exchanged a glance then ran out of the room to see Ty chasing an angry-looking Sky, who was marching determinately out of the cabin.

"Sky!" Ty was sobbing, "Sky… don't leave!"

Sky continued to walk, swinging the door open angrily as he did so. Me, Jin and the others all gaping at the scene.

Ty rushed after him, leaving the rest of us all just standing in the hall. A few minutes later, Ty returned, without Sky.

As he faced us, we all gaped at the state of his chest. "Ty, what the fuck happened!?" Tyler asked, feeling the scars, but Ty slapped him away.

"Max" he snapped simply, "It doesn't matter…"

"Wh…wheres Sky?" Ross asked, sounding scared.

"He's not coming back." Ty said, looking up at us regretfully, but finally. "We've lost him."

"I've lost him." He said, then ran sobbing up to his room without another word.

 **Well, that escalated quickly...**  
 **Tomorrow i will be uploading my first ever oneshot, and it will be part of an alphabet oneshot collection. This is basically a collection of 26 oneshots, one for each letter of the alphabet. The oneshots will be uploaded on Tuesdays with this story on Mondays!**

 **I hope you enjoy all my little followers of darkness!**

 **~~Shadow~~ =D**


	15. Chapter 15: End of Part One

**As the title suggests, this is the end of part 1 of Blood, Budder and tears. Part 2, chapter 1, will go up on Monday the 4th of April, so that I can make the next part less crap than the chapters lately. WARNING: It's kinda deep...**

 **P.S. I have started an alphabet oneshot story and I would really appreciate it if you might check it out? Maybe?**

He's gone.

He's gone.

He's gone.

How could I let this happen? Why did I let him see? This is all my fault…

But… I didn't expect him to react quite like that. I thought he'd shout, yell, get angry and try to do something stupid like try to kill Max, WHICH HE CAN'T, or, the worst of all, break up with me.

This was why I had not told him in the first place, I was worried that he would be upset that I never told him what happened or that Max was a vampire, and would break up with me.

Selfish I know, I just couldn't bear to leave him, again. But it happened nonetheless, so I could have just told him any… anyway. Oh my gosh…

I'm sorry… it's just… it's all my fault! If… I had just… just…

But why? Why? Why do you always run? You always run away from me, why? Is it because I'm a vampire? I'm a guy? I'm not bloody Alesa!?

I could stand here forever, asking why. Why has this happened to me? Why me? Why is my life so fucking crap?

Of course, no answer. Just the words echoing once again in my skull.

He's gone.

He's gone.

He's gone.


	16. Part 2: Chapter 1: A New Development

**I hope that this chapter isn't too bad, because I have just been failing so hard at this story atm. This is my version of a plot twist, but if you easily guessed it... i'm sorry ;(**

 _Ross' POV:_

It was silent in the crowded house, not a strange predicament in our current situation. It was 2 weeks since Sky had left, after his argument with Ty. No one is 100% sure why he left, but we assume it was because he blamed himself for Tys scars.

We don't know where he is either. Ty has been going out every day to try and find him, but to no avail. Ty has become extremely depressed, not talking to anyone or doing anything except searching and muttering to himself.

His whole, uh… _vampire_ situation seems fine though. He has never experienced any sort of bloodlust since he tried to bite Tyler…

Speaking of which…

"Oh hey Ross." It was Shelby, rubbing her tired eyes. I felt guilt swarm into my brain, she had been staying up all night to tend to my wounds and it was so unfair on her.

"Hi." I muttered, staring distractedly at Ty in the corner, who was being comforted by Tyler. He blamed himself for Skys disappearance, and it was obvious in everything he did.

"Uhhh, Ross?" Shelby asked, looking from me to the pair I was looking at.

"Uh-huh?" I murmured, guilt again exploding in my chest.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

I then looked at her fixedly, noting how much I relied on her. She was unwashed and beaten just like the rest of us, but she still had hope, she was the glue of this cabin, keeping everything together.

I also noticed, not for the first time, how beautiful she was. Her hair was sleek and shiny, her eyes deep, her slender body flexible and beautiful…

"Uh…" I opened my mouth but no legible words came out.

Suddenly I felt a strong hand make contact with my shoulder. It was Tyler, who had left Ty to his thoughts.

"I need you." He muttered, dragging me towards his bedroom.

I gave Shelby an apologetic look as I was dragged away, who looked heartbroken.

As the door slammed behind me, I said to Tyler: "Not the best timing…." But he cut me off, pushing me into the wall.

"I need you… now." He growled, nuzzling into my neck and moving the collar of my shirt away from the veins situated there.

"No…" I trembled, attempting to push him away. "Don't, Tyler, stop."

"I… can't" Tyler shook with fear but his body was moving independently to his brain.

"I don't listen to _you_." He purred, all control evaporating into nothing.

"Tyler… stop." I struggled to keep calm, he needed me to be strong. "Control it, don't let it take charge."

"I can't!" He snarled, putting his mouth to my neck, letting his fangs surface.

"No" I started to hyperventilate with terror, Tyler's my friend, but this isn't Tyler. He would never scare me, hurt me.

I snuck round Tylers strong arms, and held out my arm in a comforting manner.

As Tyler turned around, eyes manic, I breathed heavily, rolling up the sleeve on my left arm.

"Calm down." I said composing, taking his hands in mine. "Bite here."

I held up my forearm to his face, and he gripped it hungrily. Opened his mouth and delved into my arm, and I gasped as pain shot through the limb.

Tyler drank his fill, and I collapsed on the bed, panting. He looked at me guiltily as the evil maniacalness disappeared from his eyes, to be replaced by concern.

"Oh my god…" He gasped, "I was so close, I'm so sorry!"

I shuddered with fear, knowing that if I hadn't moved, I would have been bitten, and killed.

"I can't" I sobbed into Tylers shoulder "I can't do this anymore."

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry"

I gasped as I cried, knowing that I would _have_ to do this every day, to stop Tyler being a danger to everyone else.

The tears fell thick and fast. I couldn't stop, I couldn't tell. Imagine everyone's reaction if they found out that Tyler was a vampire, that he couldn't control his bloodlust.

And imagine Tys reaction if he found out that he had bitten and turned one of his best friends in the entire world, into a vampire.


	17. Part 2: Chapter 2: Meanwhile

"Slave, come."

I stumbled forward, tripping over my long clothes, and stood in front of him, fear plummeting into my gut.

"Fetch me the boy. Now."

I nodded quickly and rushed out of the room, mentally cursing my 'master' to every hell imaginable.

I was taken three weeks ago, after a raid in the town where I worked. I still remember the views, beautiful sunsets, trees blossoms flying around the air. Why must I have been taken away from that?

My 'master' decided that, as I am _submissive_ apparently, that I was to become his personal slave. Which is _fine_ , if you have no desire to have a life that is.

The thing is, being a slave, everyone hates you. The vampires hate you because they aren't allowed to bite you, and the humans hate you because you are still alive, and they are all being tortured, turned and killed.

Fun Times.

"Sir? My Master will see you now."

The man in the corner turns, brown hair curling around his head, and pulls a face.

"Shove off, fag" He snarls, pushing past me to reach the door. I hold my stomach, weak and tired, and fall to the floor as he leaves the room.

Tears creep up into my eyes, and I huddle my knees to my chest. I knew that man before the apocalypse, we were friends, and now he's… well, like _that_.

He's not a vampire, if that's what you were thinking. Oh no, he's still human, but has somehow gone… _evil_ nonetheless.

Eventually I drag my body back out the door, and to the throne room. I pause at the entrance, however, listening to the conversation inside.

"You have done well boy. You have regained their trust."

"It's really easy you know; all I have to do is be _human_."

"Yes, but now is your final task, and it will be difficult. The leader has deserted, but we need him dead. We kill him, and the rebellion is crushed, forever."

"I will not disappoint."

"You had better not. Go, _kill_ him."

"Yes Master."

He bows before rushing from the room. I re-enter, wiping my eyes. I know exactly who they are talking about…

"Oh slave." My master beckons me closer, and seizes my hair, so that he can whisper in my ear.

"They'll be gone soon, all of them. Then, maybe, you'll give in."

I look into his eyes, determination faltering but still ever-present. "They won't ever give up." I snarl, surprised at my own bravery, "Even if you kill Sky, they will never give up to you."

Max throws back his head and laughs, "Why do you think that I'm keeping you for Red?" He cackles.

 **Okay. That was** ** _shit_** **. I literally give up.**

 **In case you were wondering, the speaker was Red, and the 'Boy' is the traitor, who will be revealed later on…**

 **God I suck at this…**


	18. Part 2: Chapter 3: Reinforcements

_Mitch's POV:_

 _I'm wandering down a cobbled path, skipping every few steps as I make my way towards a large tree covered with pink flowers. I dust a few off of my t-shirt as I reach the trunk, looking around in confusion as to what was going on._

 _I glance down at my feet and notice that the pink buds are mixed with the petals of some sort of white flower, blowing across the ground._

 _I follow the scattered path of white petals, towards a lonely hill. On top of the hill, I see a large stone, shaped in a way that to me implies a grave or memorial stone, covered with more flowers and petals._

 _I advance closer, and my heart stalls a minute as I see the familiar shape of a large diamond axe laid next to the grave._

 _I stop breathing._

 _I am now close enough to read the name carved into the grainy stone,_

 ** _Jerome Aceti_**

 ** _Whom was taken from us too early_**

 ** _And will be remembered forever._**

 _I choke, and fall to my knees, feeling my heart shatter in my chest, as my vision blurs…_

I woke up suddenly, drenched in sweat, and gasped in relief as I felt the weight in the bed next to me turn over in his sleep.

I breathed slowly, and reminded myself over and over that it was a dream, just a dream, only a dream…

A loud bang from downstairs reached my ears, and I sat up vigorously, slowly crawling out of bed and along the corridor to investigate the noise.

I threw on Jerome's dressing gown, and proceeded to the front door, opening it to reveal a hungry, shivering, and obviously very traumatized Sky.

"Sky!" I yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into the warmth of the house that I shared with Jerome and, as of a few days ago, Jason.

"H-hey, M-mitch!" Sky chuckled, and I swear I could see an icicle hanging from his nose as he quivered with coldness.

"Get some warmth!" I half-cried, half-insisted, wrapping the dressing gown I was wearing round Sky's shoulders, and entering the kitchen to make him a hot chocolate.

Once I had made him his drink, I ushered Sky to sit down at the table opposite me, and looked curiously at him.

"What's going on?" I asked, unnerved by the scars evident on my friends' neck and wrists, "We haven't heard from you guys for weeks!"

Sky smiled, wrapping his hands around the mug more tightly before replying:  
"Well, where do I start?"

"So, long story short, Ty's a vampire, Max's a vampire, I love Ty, I want to kill Max." Sky finished, sipping up the rest of his drink as I stared at him open mouthed.

"Well…" I said, still in complete disbelief of the story, "What do you want us to do?"

"Come with me to fight Max." Sky explained, "He might be a vampire, but that _idiot_ , will never match the powers of #Merome!" He finished in a yell, and I chuckled, typical Sky.

"Jason is here," I told Sky, "He arrived here a few days ago from Snowdin Town*."

"Oh really?" Sky asked, beaming widely, "We haven't talked in ages!"

"SKY!" A booming cheer came from the other side of the room, and Sky was knocked off his chair as the large, familiar, form of a bacca enveloped him in a full-force flying hug.

Jason appeared from behind him, a smile stretching his face.

"Er, Hi Jerome?" Sky asked, pushing his friend off of his waist, which Jerome had been hugging with an iron grip.

"Hey Sky!" Jason smiled, proceeding to hug Sky (slightly less violently than Jerome), as the bacca came and sat next to me, pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his long arms around my waist.

I blushed as Sky wolf-whistled loudly, but turned around to kiss my boyfriend all the same.

"Sky wants us to help him take down Max, he's a vampire now." I explained to him and Jason, pointedly ignoring Sky as he rolled around the floor, squealing like a fangirl.

"Oh dear," Jason smiled sadly, "What did he do?"

"He bit Ty, who's still nice by the way", I added to stifle the horrified expression on Jerome and Jason's faces, "and he tortured Sky, Jin and Ty, _so_ nice of him." I finished sarcastically.

Sky nodded and I turned to him. "Are we gonna come back with you to the other hut?" I asked him.

"Uh… no…" Sky fidgeted in his seat, refusing eye contact with me or any of the others, "I… kinda- I kinda ran away in anger when I found out about Ty's scars…"

"WHAT?!" I yelled, jumping off of Jerome, who flinched, "I thought you loved Ty?! Why would you just leave him like that!?"

Sky jumped to his feet also, anger flashing in his eyes, "Because, Mitch, I knew that Ty would get upset if I went on a killing spree, and I didn't want to hurt him!"

"Imagine how he feels!" I shouted, as Jerome tried to hold me back, "You completely deserted him, he has so much against him, he's a vampire, Max is at large, and you just deserted him?! You're a crap boyfriend!"

"What would you know?!" Sky roared, "You and Jerome haven't had anything stand in the way of your relationship, you don't even know what _caring_ is!"

He stormed out of the room, closely followed by Jason, who was looking terrified.

I attempted to follow after them, but Jerome held me back. "Don't," He warned me, "He's gone through a lot, you've stirred it up enough."

 **And this shit was four months in the making... god I'm a bad person...**

 ***I Had To OK? (#Undertale forever!)**


End file.
